Yume
by Fuyuko-Fullbuster
Summary: Bueno, soy pésima con los summarys así que  os dejo que leáis la historia.  One-shot GrayLu


_Hoy no quiero despertarme_

_Es tan bonito este sueño_

_Donde dices que me amas_

_Y lo grito a cielo abierto_

La veo aparecer por el horizonte, está tan guapa como siempre, sopla el viento y su pelo rubio se mueve a la vez. No sé porqué, pero no me puedo mover, quiero ir hacia ella, pero no puedo, se va acercando y me abraza por el cuello, ''te quiero'' me dice al oído. Me quiere.

_Aquí no existen barreras_

_Ni distancias ni fronteras_

_Por fin niña estamos solos_

_No hay bufones que se metan_

No tengo vergüenza de decirlo, ''te amo, Lucy'', ni Juvia, ni Natsu, ni Loke, nadie, nadie está con nosotros, nadie se mete, nadie me impide decirlo. La hierba se mueve a nuestros pies con cada soplo del viento, el cielo azul se extiende sobre nosotros, ni una nube oscurece este momento, ''Y yo, Gray''.

_Yo no quiero despertarme _

_Es tan mágico este sueño_

_Tú me miras suspirando_

_Esperando a que te abrace_

_Yo te respondo abrazando_

Es como si un montón de hadas nos rodearan, bajo el cielo de la noche, miles de lucecitas vuelan a nuestro alrededor, me miras, ''Gray…'' dices susurrando, tus ojos brillan con una luz especial, te abrazo sin pensarlo, te quiero demasiado y aquí puedo demostrarlo.

_Aquí no hay crisis ni guerras_

_Los kilómetros son pasos_

_Los que no saben callan_

_Y los malvados son payasos_

No hay nada que nos moleste, solo el viento y un grillo a lo lejos, se respira paz. ''Decían que eras frío'', tocas mi pecho dulcemente, agarrando la cadena que cuelga de mi cuello, no sé como estoy sin ropa, maldita costumbre la mía. Noto cada pliegue de tu blusa y de tu falda rozando mi piel, es suave. ''Dicen que no puedes querer a nadie'', hablan sin saber, las apariencias engañan, ''te quiero a ti'' confieso, son demasiadas las veces que he callado, solo bajo la luz amarilla de la luna llena puedo decirte, sin nadie alrededor.

_Hoy no quiero despertarme_

_No me grites luz del día_

_Que no es hora de encontrarte_

_Que aún es noche todavía_

Las horas pasan volando, las primeras luces del día aparecen en el horizonte, pero aún queda noche, hay tiempo para estar contigo sin que nos molesten. Aún se ve la luna, las estrellas pueblan el cielo, como millones de ojos mudos que nos miran sin juzgarnos.

_Tu pupila se me clava_

_Tan oscura tan bonita_

_Que me quedo sin palabras_

_Cuando estamos tan cerquita_

Te ves realmente hermosa con el cielo anaranjado a tu espalda, te aparto el flequillo mirando tus preciosos ojos, desearía que este momento no acabara nunca. Bajo la mirada y me fijo en tus labios, tus labios de apariencia dulce y suave que esperan, que parece que me provocan, me retan a que los bese. Me acerco lentamente, estoy nervioso, siento tu respiración, estoy a milímetro de la persona a la que amo.

_Hoy no quiero despertarme_

_Mas ya no nos queda tiempo_

_Las imágenes se borran_

_Tú te alejas sin saberlo_

Todo se ve borroso, cada vez más, te alejas de mi, empiezo a correr para no dejarte ir, te quiero, te quiero cerca de mi, no te vayas. Juraría que logré rozarte con la punta de mis dedos, ''¡Lucy!''

_Y aquí quedo yo acostado_

_Con los ojos entreabiertos_

_Contemplando horrorizado_

_Como al fin estoy despierto_

''¡Gray!'', se escucha gritar por la ventana. Veo el techo sobre mi, ya no están las estrellas, ni la luna, ni el cielo, a mi lado ya no estás tú, otra vez la misma historia, mi valentía se ha desvanecido junto a tu imagen. ''¡Gray, vamos a una misión!'' grita Erza, ''¡Gray despierta!'' ¡Lucy! De un salto me salgo de la cama, está abajo, ya está otra vez aquí, pero no como antes, no como yo quisiera. ''¡Cubito, venga!'' aparecen Natsu y Happy por la ventana. Todo un sueño, otro sueño más que no se cumplirá, por ahora, tal vez un día de estos, cuando tenga la suficiente valentía como para decirle que la quiero, para besar sus suaves labios y acariciar lentamente su pelo, ese pelo dorado como el Sol, que me recuerda a que cuando todo se vuelve claro, deja de estar a mi lado.


End file.
